BRILHO NOTURNO
by Ephemerom
Summary: Um side story de VISITA INESPERADA. Kamus e Anuska na noite em que redescobrem o amor. Péssimo resumo, conteúdo hentai e oneshot.


Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas sim a Masami Kurumada e Toei, todos os direitos reservados. Anuska é personagem de minha autoria. Esta fic é um "side story" de VISITA INESPERADA, é recomendado que a leia antes da historia abaixo.

BRILHO NOTURNO

Sua mão ainda repousava sobre o peito de Kamus e os dois se fitavam em meio ao sorriso e às lagrimas...Não conseguiam dizer palavra alguma depois daquele primeiro beijo, seus corpos sanavam qualquer necessidade de comunicação premente naquele lugar. Por fim, um abraço cheio de sentimento...e ele a tocava como se fosse um cristal frágil e delicado, deixando seus dedos roçarem levemente o decote aberto em suas costas, fazendo-a suspirar levemente.

- Tenho tanto a lhe dizer...tanta falta você me fez nestes anos todos...

- O passado não nos pertence mais, Anuska...

Ele se aproximou mais, roçando seus lábios no lóbulo da orelha da modelo:

- Nos pertence o agora...Eu pertenço a você, somente isso.

Anuska se move a ponto de poder olhar para Kamus por completo...aquele azul tão magnifico do qual se lembrava com tamanha saudade...aquele azul profundo e quente de seus olhos desejosos. Sua pele alva se contrasta com as vestes negras do amado, enquanto lhe dizia num murmúrio ante aquele toque tão ousado:

- Eu...

As palavras morriam em seus lábios assim que as mãos de Kamus tocavam seu pescoço e cintura...

- Quero dizer...o que acha de...

A boca dele procurou a sua... e ele sorria! Estava a jogar com ela...como antigamente! Quando não conseguia completar as frases, ele sempre a provocava, deixando-a desconcertada e contrangida...Seu beijo, afinal, foi terno...e de olhos ainda fechados, ela pôde sentir as mãos dele sobre seu rosto...

- Também pensei em irmos até o mar, mon etóile...pois um dia lhe prometi isto.

Ela fita-o com surpresa e alegria, ele se lembrava! De mãos dadas, então...se encaminham pelas ruas desertas na madrugada...caminhando em direção a um sonho. A echarpe de Anuska fica esquecida na calçada ao fundo...pois agora tinha os braços de seu amor para aquecer-lhe o corpo e o coração.

O mar estava tranqüilo e belo sobre o céu estrelado...Kamus mal conseguia se conter diante do acontecido, uma mudança tamanha em sua vida num momento tão...propicio. Naquele tempo em que ele a deixou ir, jamais imaginou a dor que ficaria em sua alma...e agora, tudo consumava-se. Ela estava ao seu lado, tão bela e madura como sempre fora...ao lado dele, que agora sentia não ter empecilhos para viver.

- Tive tanto medo de não encontra-lo.

A face dela estava voltada para o oceano, não queria mostrar-lhe os olhos úmidos...mas ele sabia o que acontecia, e abraçou-a pela cintura, de costas...envolvendo os braços dela com os seus.

- Eu jamais imaginei que você viria.

- Era uma promessa.

- Sim...

Ele abaixa a cabeça, um pouco transtornado...realmente ela prometera, mas tanto tempo se passara que chegou o momento em que ele perdeu as esperanças e resolveu que o melhor era trancar aquilo dentro de si...delicadamente beija os ombros desnudos de Anuska.

- Tantas batalhas você deve ter travado, tantas guerras...e quando cheguei aquelas escadarias, meu corpo parou...a probabilidade de você estar mor...

- Shhh...nada disso aconteceu. Esqueça isso, Anuska!

Mal sabia ela a dor de viver na escuridão, as tantas lutas que vivenciou...para sobreviver até este momento. Sentia os ombros dela tremerem...seu choro escorria amargo e silencioso, mas também aliviado.

- Estamos aqui agora...acabou.

- Não...não acabou, Kamyu...

Àquelas palavras ela se vira novamente para ele, desta feita com um tímido sorriso entre as lagrimas...passando a mão sobre o rosto preocupado do cavaleiro ela completa:

- Nós estamos começando...finalmente...começando!

Os olhos dele marearam e transbordaram de felicidade e desejo...um desejo arrebatador, que nunca antes sentira...o coração parecia querer sair de seu peito, batendo sem compasso algum... seus olhos, antes frios como gelo agora pareciam feitos de um fogo azul celeste...sua mão tocou os dourados fios de Anuska e ela fechou os olhos, sentindo o hálito quente de Kamus sobre seus lábios...num roçar suave ele iniciou aquele beijo, sua língua lentamente circundando a boca rosada da amada...procurando a dela sem pressa, ao qual foi correspondido da mesma forma. Sentiu o chão sumir de seus pés quando a ninfa tocou com os dedos gelados sua nuca, procurando apoio ao beijo...a pele dele arrepiou-se visivelmente e ela sorriu levemente, fazendo-o perder os sentidos...e a sanidade.

Seus braços a apertaram de encontro ao seu corpo, fazendo-a sentir todo o desejo de Kamus junto a si...não teve tempo sequer de respirar, tamanha urgência do beijo que a arrebatou por completo. Seus dedos enroscaram-se pelos fios de cabelo dele, puxando-os levemente...enquanto as mãos dele tocavam seu corpo por cima do vestido, descendo por seus braços e na lateral de seus seios...arrancando suspiros de ambos. Quando ela imaginou que conseguiria tomar ar, sentiu os lábios dele em seu colo...leves e atrevidos, fechou os olhos e gemeu baixinho ao lado do ouvido dele, deixando-o em estado ainda mais urgente.

De repente uma onda mais forte chega aos pés de ambos...fazendo-os se separarem um instante... e rirem-se daquela situação! Ofegavam e em seus olhares a paixão ainda estava presente...as bocas se procuraram novamente, e com murmúrios abafados falaram:

- Você sabe que eu poderia te amar aqui mesmo...

Ela ri, erguendo o pescoço para que ele pudesse explora-lo com a boca ávida...

- ...mas correria o risco de alguém nos ver...

- Eu não estava exatamente preocupado com isso, mas sim com essa sua pele delicada no meio dessas rochas...

O riso dela dá lugar a um sorriso cheio de malicia, e ela encosta ainda mais o corpo no dele...para que ele pudesse senti-la inteira, quando sussurra por fim:

- Temos um oceano inteiro a nossa frente, Kamyu...

Desta feita é ele quem ri...

- Não me provoque...

Ela toma a mão dele com a sua...e leva seus lábios a ela, beijando-a lentamente enquanto murmura:

- Eu jamais faria tal coisa...

E Kamus se esquecera de como ela podia ser cruel quando queria...Engoliu em seco diante daquela visão, sua amada Anuska a beijar-lhe os dedos lentamente, brincando com seus desejos...os cabelos esvoaçando no brilho noturno das estrelas...sentia seu corpo tremer e quase perdeu a cabeça quando percebeu que ela guiava a mão dele sobre seu seio...Tentou falar, mas na primeira vez as palavras se recusaram a sair...maldição! Agora ela iria se aproveitar deste fato pelo resto da vida...ele sorriu a este pensamento, enquanto ela ria-se deixando-o livre para fazer o que quisesse, sem parar de observa-lo profundamente...os dedos dele, por baixo de suas roupas, tocaram a rigidez de seu seio fazendo-a morder os lábios...E então ele conseguiu dizer o que gostaria, ou pelo menos parte disso:

- Meu templo...

E ela entendeu...

- O hotel...fica...

A voz entrecortava, enquanto os lábios dele desciam pelo pescoço dela...

- ...muito mais próximo que seu templo...

No caminho para o hotel os dois foram trocando provocações em suas palavras e ainda que quisessem correr, as pernas estavam fracas demais para tal atitude. Riram-se e brincaram...mas ao entrar no local, e em especial no elevador...um silencio constrangedor se abateu sobre ambos. Pensavam naquele momento o quão diferente aquela noite era da primeira...daquela noite fatídica...em que se amaram uma única vez, para se despedirem em seguida. Levando apenas a memória de seus corpos e almas.

Ele envolveu os ombros dela com o braço, seu blazer a protegera do frio da madrugada e agora, observando-a, percebia-a tão vulnerável ao mundo. Lembrava de tudo o que vira na casa de Afrodite...de todas as intrigas que a rodearam, tudo o que já passou...ela também travara suas guerras. Beijou seus cabelos enquanto a porta do elevador se abria... No pequeno espaço entre o elevador e a porta da suíte, os dois permaneceram calados...e Anuska não conseguia colocar a chave na porta...tremia, em sua emoção. Por quantas vezes passara por aquilo? Por quantas vezes os rapazes deram a meia-volta ali naquele pequeno corredor? E agora...agora...sentia-se tão confusa!

- Está tudo bem, etóile?...

- Sim...eu só...

A porta se abre e ela dá um passo dentro do aposento...

- Eu também não sei ao certo como lidar com isso, Anuska.

A delicada silhueta da modelo permanece impassível dentro do quarto, enquanto Kamus aguarda no corredor alguma manifestação dela...que parecia perdida entre lembranças.

- Parece até que desaprendemos a amar.

Ela se volta para ele, que a observa com olhar triste...tomando sua mão o faz entrar, fechando a porta atrás de si...Sentiam-se os mesmos jovens inexperientes e curiosos, com todos aqueles medos e angustias de outrora...mas com algo diferente a lhes tomar: a certeza da eternidade, daquela eternidade juntos. Lentamente se encaminham os dois para o quarto propriamente dito, visto aquela suíte ser a maior do hotel...Ela o guiava pela mão, ele a seguia, mas caminhavam lado a lado. Como já fizeram e como fariam dali em diante. A janela encontrava-se aberta e uma brisa suave fazia as cortinas balançarem...um pequeno abajour foi aceso, apenas para delinear a imagem dos dois naquele momento.

Ele se aproximou e tirou a rosa de seus cabelos, repousando a flor na cama e fazendo os cabelos de Anuska soltarem-se em seus dedos...Ela fechou os olhos, suspirando, ainda tremula. Kamus deu a volta e tirou o blazer das costas dela...delicadamente beijando seus ombros. As mãos lentamente desceram pelo vestido, o rosto dele roçando no pescoço dela e sentindo seu perfume floral...sentia ela completamente entregue aos seus desejos. Se era assim, então ela teria aquela noite...teria todo aquele amor contido durante tantos anos, seria amada enfim, depois de tanto sofrimento.

O vestido ia sendo lentamente arrastado ao chão...ela permanecia de olhos cerrados, sentindo a respiração de Kamus se tornar ofegante ao ver o corpo da ninfa desnudo. O carinho que ele lhe proporcionava fazia seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas...de pura felicidade. Ele beijava-lhe as costas inteiras...descendo com a ponta da língua devagar por todo o traçado de sua coluna...ela suspirou profundamente e as pernas falharam. Mas ele estava ali para apóia-la...e, ajoelhado no chão, passou a tirar-lhe as sandálias enquanto ao mesmo tempo a outra mão se encarregava de tirar a meia-calça juntamente com a única peça de roupa que ainda escondia algo da visão do cavaleiro. Tudo era muito lento, apesar da ânsia que tomava o coração de Kamus...Ele queria que ela sentisse cada minuto intensamente, o mais intensamente possível! As roupas que antes vestiam Anuska estavam agora no chão do quarto, espalhadas displicentes, e seus beijos subiam pelas pernas dela...alcançando o ventre e o vale entre os seios...e na penumbra provocada pela meia luz em conjunto com a lua ele pode vê-la em toda sua beleza...Sua estrela, a principal estrela de seu coração. Os lábios dela estavam entreabertos, mas seus olhos fechados como antes...Ele ofegava. Aproximou suas mãos de seu corpo...provocando nela sensações nunca antes percebidas, sem ao menos toca-la realmente...então um beijo...Um beijo dado no seu coração. E as lágrimas dela, até então presas em seus olhos...derramam-se...Ainda ajoelhado, ele encosta o rosto no corpo dela...abraçando-a na cintura, sentindo aquelas gotas de redenção que ela vertia caírem sobre seu próprio rosto, como para lavar qualquer lembrança ruim. Seus olhares finalmente se encontram...um cavaleiro ajoelhado ante sua deusa, sua verdadeira deusa. Anuska toma o rosto dele entre as mãos...aproximando seus lábios para um terno beijo, e é nesse momento que ele murmura:

- Je t´aime...

Arrebatando a boca dela com uma sede incontrolável, Kamus finalmente deixa os próprios sentimentos extravasarem, sendo liberto pela estrela a sua frente. As pequeninas mãos de Anuska começam a despir, então, o cavaleiro...Desabotoando a camisa devagar, provando cada novo pedaço do corpo dele com os lábios de forma delicada e amorosa...O toque dos dois corpos nus faz com que ambos despertem daquele torpor causado pela tristeza do passado, e passem a viver aquele momento com muito mais paixão.

Ela não tem tempo sequer de ver onde ficaram o restante das roupas de Kamus e ele já se encontra sobre ela em meio aos lençóis. Sua boca permeia o caminho entre os seios, sugando-os sem pressa...pois apesar da sede, ele ainda desejava dar a ela o prazer que jamais teve. As costas dela arqueavam-se ante aquele toque...e ela gemeu profundamente quando os dedos dele desceram por seu ventre até o local entre suas pernas, tocando-a gentilmente...as unhas dela passavam ora forte, ora leves nas costas dele...fazendo-o soltar suspiros entre seus beijos. Então os gemidos dela passaram a aumentar...e ele sentiu a pele se arrepiar ante o tremor do corpo dela embaixo do seu...e ela sorria de olhos fechados em meio aquele prazer imenso, pois nunca havia sentido nada parecido...

- Kamyu...

Ele atende aquele chamado murmurado, vendo nos olhos dela todo o desejo...assim como o dele. Seus lábios se tocam ansiosos, e ele se encaixa sobre ela...fazendo-a ofegar. Os gemidos e suspiros eram os únicos sons mais altos que seus corações, que palpitavam como tambores no peito...Os olhos fixos uns nos outros, e ele sussurra no ouvido dela:

- Se sentir alguma dor...não tenha medo de me avisar, Anuska...

Ela faz que sim, sem ser capaz de emitir qualquer som que não fossem aqueles entrecortados e prazerosos o qual eram como música para Kamus...e ele a preenche lentamente, com cuidado...sentindo ela relaxar a cada novo movimento de seu corpo, quando percebe então que ela o acompanha...As pernas dela envolvem o corpo dele e o ritmo se torna forte e instintivo. Anuska fecha os olhos sorrindo ao perceber o amado a gemer como ela...o suor escorria pelo rosto do cavaleiro, assim como as lagrimas...enfim sentia-se completo...sentia sua existência ter sentido! Ele tinha certeza, naquele momento em que como um só gritavam de pura felicidade, de que existia tão somente... para ama-la!

Ele mal dormira...a todo custo tentara permanecer acordado apenas para vê-la daquela maneira...em seus braços. Durante todo o tempo ficou a pensar em tudo o que acontecera nos últimos dias...e pensou também que tinha maturidade suficiente para resolver sua vida, de forma que a decisão seria simples...mas muito difícil para alguns...ele inclusive.

Observou-a mais uma vez, tirando uma mecha do cabelo dourado de seus olhos e dando-lhe um leve beijo nos lábios antes de ir em direção à saleta...pegou o telefone e solicitou um número...quem atendeu pareceu sorrir ao saber quem era, aliás, parecia mesmo saber o que ele iria pedir:

- Não...não aconteceu nad...bem, aconteceu mas...Mademoseile Saori, preciso te fazer um pedido...

Anuska acordou antes mesmo dele terminar a conversa com Athena, e logo percebeu o que ele fazia...Sorriu, levantando-se e indo à direção em que ele se encontrava sentado...tão compenetrado estava na conversa que só percebeu sua presença quando escutou em seu ouvido um murmúrio dengoso:

- Bonjour...

Sobressaltou-se apenas por um segundo, dando-lhe um leve beijo em seguida...e logo desligou o telefone. Ela estava agachada na frente dele, e aninhou seu rosto no colo do amado...não falaram nada. Não precisava. Eles sabiam o que aconteceria agora...eles estavam livres, finalmente... Livres de todas as amarras que um dia os impediram de se amar...

FIM

N/A: Avemaria, meu primeiro hentai postado...será que vão me linchar? Será que vão comentar? Visita Inesperada é xodó de muita gente, por isso esta idéia...mesmo porque, eu queria colocar o hentai na própria fic, mas eu não tive coragem! XD

Bem...vcs sabem que o fim não é bem esse...então pra quem leu esse primeiro, de uma olhada la na fic principal...e descubram!

Abraços

Ephe-chan


End file.
